


Hauntings

by keepitsecret19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Transferred from FFnet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitsecret19/pseuds/keepitsecret19
Summary: Two souls are haunted by their past lives.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Pharaoh Seto/Teana, Priest Seto/Teana
Kudos: 11





	1. Hauntings

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this. I had an idea and it took its own dirty flight. Major smut. Takes place after DSOD.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

This was getting ridiculous, Seto Kaiba thought to himself as he, for the third night in a row, got off the bed to clean himself off. He had ejaculated all over himself in his sleep, arousal since buzzing under his skin after he had awoken. He had rarely done it in his early teen years, an abusive stepfather, and the pressure to become the best would do that to a boy. But here he was, a twenty-year-old man and he was staining his silk pants like a boy who had just discovered masturbating. Grumbling, he walked gingerly over to the bathroom and turned on the light. He stripped off his sleep pants, wet a cloth and wiped away the evidence of his release.

Already, he could feel the stirrings in his lower regions as he recalled the reason for his discomfort. It was those damn dreams. Those damn dreams that never seemed to cease unless he exhausted himself into sleep through work and exercise. He walked out of the bathroom and found a new pair of pants before climbing back into his massive bed that could sleep four people but only ever slept one. He closed his eyes and tried to push out the images that formed in his mind, his body clearly still thinking of the pleasures of the dream. He didn't understand why suddenly, these dreams were plaguing him. The Pharaoh had passed to the Afterlife over a year ago. True, he had returned momentarily during the whole Diva business, and then Seto again saw him when he dueled him again and then lost again in the Afterlife. It had been six months since Kaiba had returned from his last duel with the Pharaoh. These dreams started upon his return to the land of the living. Although, traveling to and from the Afterlife didn't exactly come with a known list of side effects. But still, how could these dreams possibly be a side effect from that? Reliving memories from the Pharaoh Seto when he took over after Atem died? It was unheard of. Seto hadn't even seen his ancient counterpart during his brief visit to the Afterlife. And why these memories? It wasn't like it was all his memories or everyday interactions that Seto was dreaming of. No, it was of her. Intimate moments with her. Passionate moments with her. Dare he say, loving, moments with her. Teana.

From what he could gather from the conversations between them, before they became a tangle of naked limbs, Teana was a dancer that later became Seto's wife. Well, one of his wives. But after Pharaoh Seto had Teana, he would have no one else. He was besotted with her and cast aside all others to be with only her. Seto had no idea what ended up becoming of them. The records were unclear from the research he had done. It was speculated that there was an attempted murder of Teana and their son by the two other wives. When Pharaoh Seto discovered this, he had the two wives executed. Not a warm and fuzzy story.

The question remained why the modern day Seto was be plagued by these memories. He was losing sleep and his mind constantly drifted to what he was now certain to be the modern day Teana. Téa Gardner. Just thinking about her had his cock swelling to life. He gritted his teeth and tried to fight the urges. Giving in would mean losing control. It's not like he hadn't had sex before. He could count the number of women he's slept with on one hand and only when the itch needed to be scratched. And never in his own bed. But this was nothing like this.

It's not like he hadn't known that she was attractive. Sure, she wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but even if she had been, it would have been overshadowed by his compulsion to win against one of her best friends. He never allowed himself to think of her in that way, mainly because of her connection to her dork friends and his own rival. Now, it was an inexplainable need that had his blood pumping and his ears buzzing with just the thought of her. His cock throbbed persistently, so much it was starting to become painful. His desires were becoming so strong that Seto feared that if he ever saw her, he would end up taking her right there and then, no matter where they were. No, he couldn't lose control. He wouldn't lose this fight. He stubbornly got out of bed and headed back to the bathroom. Another cold shower in the middle of the night. Wonderful. _At least she’s in New York_ , he thought wryly, _no chance I can run into her_. That's what he thought.

In fact, Téa Gardner had just returned to Domino City that very night. It was summer break and she had elected to come back to see her family and friends. And to figure out why she was having these dreams. Seto Kaiba was not the only one experiencing the past. Téa had also been privy to Teana's past experiences with Pharaoh Seto and was just as confused and frustrated as to why she was suddenly experiencing these dreams. She knew of Kaiba's journey to the Afterlife and his safe return. That was the last thing she had heard about him six months ago. Then why all of a sudden, was she having these dreams about the past? She couldn't ask Yugi. Talk about embarrassing. But she could ask one person whose genius constantly dazzled the world. And she was going to ask him what the hell happened in the Afterlife. These dreams started when Kaiba returned. There had to be a connection.

**********************

The next night, Téa strolled up to the Kaiba mansion. She had been trying to build the courage to come here all day. She knew he would be at his office during the day. Hell, he could still be there being the workaholic that he is. Still, there was no way she was going to talk to him about this problem there. But she did know that coming to his home at night, alone was asking for trouble. Beggars couldn't be choosers. There was no way she was meeting him in public to talk about this and she was not going to tell anyone else about it. This was the best she could do and Téa was determined to get to the bottom of these dreams.

Security had let her through once she had given them her name. Lucky that Mokuba had put her of the allowed list of visitors a while ago, although she had only been here once or twice to see him.

She hesitantly knocked on the door and with batted breath, waited for an answer. The door opened gently a minute later by someone who was, thankfully, not Seto Kaiba. Roland greeted her and welcomed her back to Domino.

"Are you here to see Mr. Mokuba?"

"No, actually. I-I'm here to see his brother." Roland may have looked surprised if he hadn't been wearing sunglasses even though it was currently 7:30pm and the sun had set two hours ago.

Roland nodded after a brief pause and asked her to follow him. Mr. Kaiba was currently in his home office, Roland informed her. Téa nervously followed him up the grand staircase and down an ornate hallway. He stopped at two large oak doors and told her to simply knock and then excused himself. Téa watched as Roland turned around and went back towards the staircase until he disappeared. She stared at the doors for a minute, feeling a pull in her gut, knowing that Kaiba was behind these doors. She took a deep breath and braced herself as she knocked. A faint "enter" was heard and she opened the door.

Kaiba was standing with his back to her when she came in, standing over a table with papers strewn about it, giving her a moment to take him in. He was wearing what looked like had been his Battle City outfit without the white trench coat. She spotted the infamous coat flung on the coach in the corner of the room. The black material of his shirt was tight against his back, showing the peaks and valleys of his back muscles. The leather pants emphasized his long, lean legs and firm backside. He continued pouring over the papers as she walked a few steps in the room. She would never admit it, but she had a tiny crush on him in high school. She had a thing for good-looking powerful men it seemed whether they were Pharaohs or CEOs.

"What is it Mokuba?" his deep, smooth voice washed over her and Teana's memories of that voice saying vastly different things ran through her mind. This was a terrible idea, she thought to herself. She hadn't even seen his face yet and her body was already calling to him. She could feel the arousal and desire burning in her core.

Téa licked her lips. "I-I'm not Mokuba." She saw his back muscles tense immediately and he froze in the middle of lifting one of the papers he had been studying. He slowly turned towards her, a look of shock crossing his features. The minute their blue eyes locked on each other, Téa felt a sharp pull in her gut and her cheeks flushed.

What the fuck is she doing here? Seto thought to himself. He dropped the paper and turned around, ready to approach her. Realizing what he was about to do, he stopped himself and leaned back against the table so he could grip the table behind him. He felt an overwhelming urge to go to her and could already feel his pants tightening as he took in her womanly figure as she walked further into the room. The curves of her hips and her soft lips were the most exquisite torture. The short blue skirt was not helping him keep his focus off her strong, womanly legs that he would love to have wrapped around him. He gripped the desk till his knuckles turned white.

"What are you doing here Gardner?" He cursed himself when his usual cold tone, had a breathy sound to it.

She licked her lips. Fuck, is she trying to kill me? Seto thought. He could recall with perfect clarity how Teana's lips had tasted and he wondered if they would taste the same as her reincarnation. He bit his tongue hoping those thoughts would leave his mind and instead tried to focus on the pain.

"I need to talk to you. It's important," she said firmly. Kaiba had clearly been hitting the gym because her first thought was _wow_. He was more built than when she had last seen him, with muscular pecks and broad shoulders. He had always been fit, and yes, she had noticed, but his muscles were even more well defined now. She could count every ab muscle through his shirt that left little to the imagination. Her core was throbbing with want, but she restrained herself from climbing him like a tree. "I know this might sound weird but…have you been having strange dreams lately?" The widening of his eyes was enough of an answer. He had.

He was still too shocked by her presence to even try to deny it to her. "You've been having them too? About my past self and your past self…" he trailed off, hoping she knew what he was talking about. There was no way he was saying it aloud. She nodded and took a few steps closer, the urge to claim her raged through him at her closer proximity.

"Don't. Don't come any closer." He had a hard-enough time controlling himself when he was alone, but with her here in the same room alone with him, it was pushing him to his limits. Téa stopped abruptly at the darkening in his blue eyes. She ran her eyes over him hungrily and knew that her eyes most likely reflected what she had seen in his. Desire. Arousal. Lust.

"What is happening to us, Kaiba? Why are we having these – these memories or whatever. Why now? What happened in your trip to the Afterlife? Did you meet either of them?"

Kaiba shook his head trying to focus his thoughts. "No, I only saw Atem. I know they were married, like I'm sure you do, but any research I've done hasn't revealed a lot. I haven't learned a lot from the memories either because they always end up with…" He was not finishing that sentence. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and he noticed she followed the movement of his arms.

She nodded shifting her gaze away from him. He could see the pink rising to her cheeks. His male ego soared knowing that he was affecting her like this. He tightly regripped the table behind him thinking of all the ways he could make her blush.

"S-so what are we going to do? I can't keep on like this," Téa said. "There has to be some way to make it stop."

Seto shrugged trying to mask his growing desire for her the longer she stood in front of him. I need to get rid of her he thought. "We stay away from each other. Go back to New York. They'll stop eventually."

"How do you know that, Kaiba?" she asked, clearly frustrated. She took a few steps closer making him grip the table so hard he thought he would break it. Téa's frustration, sexual and otherwise was boiling over and she yelled, "It's been six months! This is your fault! It all started when you went to the Afterlife!"

"Do you think I want this?" he hissed. "Out of all the side effects of going to the Afterlife, believe me, I never thought this would be one of them. Atem never said anything about our past selves being married. Either he didn't know, or he didn't want to tell us for whatever reason. Maybe he wanted you for himself and Yugi." He knew it was low, but he needed her to leave. He could feel his cock stirring and he could not continue this conversation in that state. He never thought arguing would be a turn-on, but the way her blue eyes flashed and her back straightened, pushing her breasts out, made him want to bend her over the table behind him.

Téa gaped at him. She could not believe that he just said that. "I am a grown woman who makes my own decisions! I decide who I have a relationship with! I decide who I sleep with! Not Atem, not Yugi, not past Seto and definitely not you!"

Jealously flared within him at the mention of others. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been with a woman. But, the thought of another man touching her, made his nostrils flair and had his arms crossing across his chest, letting go of the anchor that had previously been holding him. Téa could feel her nipples tightening and she clenched her thighs together as she watched him. The long sleeve black shirt did nothing to hide the bulging muscles underneath and she would give anything to feel them around her at this moment. She swallowed, knowing that trying to ignore the attraction to him would never leave if she didn't act. This may be her only opportunity. Never in a million years did she ever think she would even consider sleeping with Seto Kaiba, but there was no more denying the pull she had to him.

"I have an idea," she said. He stiffened when she took another step towards him. She was only a foot away from him now. Seto stood straight and he stuffed his hands in his pockets so they wouldn't reach for her.

"Gardner…" he warned. Alarm bells were blaring in his head and he knew he was at the end of his rope. The sexual frustration had been killing him for six months. He knew the need would only be fulfilled by her which is why he didn't bother trying to satisfy it elsewhere. Now, with her standing in front of him looking at him like that, his restraint was being stretched paper thin. She licked her lips, making him internally groan, before continuing towards him, ignoring his warning.

"Maybe," she said softly, "they're trying to tell us something. Trying to show us something." Her blue eyes were darker and the way her hips swayed as she walked was mesmerizing.

"Don't be foolish Gardner. I doubt our past selves care about our sex lives," was his gruff reply. An unwelcome image of them, naked in his bed flashed in his mind before he could stop it. He could feel his cock grow to a full-blown erection at the thought, making his blood rush south and he leaned back against the table, uncrossed his arms, and gripped the table once more to gain his anchor back. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing, trying desperately to control his raging lust. It was much too late for that.

Téa could feel her wetness coating her panties as she caught sight of his impressive length through his leather pants. Knowing that he wanted it too made her grow bold. Throwing rationale out of her mind, she stood right in front in front him and placed a hand on his chest. He made a strangled sound in the back of this throat and she marveled at how hot he was. She could feel heat radiating off him, even though his shirt. Seto could hear the chains on self-control rattle and break at her simple touch. His eyes snapped open and before she knew it, he had grabbed her wrist and spun her around, so she was pressed against the table and he had pinned both her wrists on either side of the table. The whole length of his body was pressed against her, his blue eyes boring down into hers. She whimpered as she felt his erection against her hip and squirmed trying to seek relief for the ache between her thighs.

Seto growled in approval at feeling the friction and leaned in close so his nose brushed hers. There was no controlling it now. He would take her. That one touch burned years of self-control to the ground.

"Tell me exactly what this idea is, Téa," he whispered hoarsely. He wanted to hear her say it. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to close the distance between their mouths, but he stayed back just enough to only allow their breaths to mingle. She whimpered, "Please Seto…"

He sucked in a breath at the use of his first name. "Tell me," Seto commanded. He grinded his hips against hers, making her gasp.

"W-we have one night together a-and maybe they'll stop," she said breathlessly.

"Is that what you want?" His deep, gravelly voice sent another bolt of desire through her. "Just this one night?" She could feel his breath on her lips.

Téa nodded. Seto gave her his trademark smirk at her answer and then released her wrists and cupped both sides of her face before his lips crushed hers. One taste of her and he knew there was no going back. He now understood why his past self had pushed aside everyone else. She deepened the kiss and her nails dug into his biceps. When she opened her mouth to him, he greedily tasted every inch of her mouth. The kiss turned hot and wild, both trying to take control of the kiss and drink their fill of the other. When Téa's knees weakened, Seto gripped her waist and set her on the table, the papers crinkling under her weight. His dominating kisses forced her to lean back, gripping his neck tightly. She took the opportunity and wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. He groaned against her mouth as his erection was placed firmly against her panty-clad center, and oh, how she wanted to hear that noise again. She gripped his shoulders and ran her hands down his chest to his abs, feeling the muscles flex there. She impatiently tugged on his shirt. He released her mouth momentarily to rip his shirt over his head and toss it on the floor behind him. She only got a second to marvel at his form before he began an assault on her neck.

She let out a throaty moan as he sucks on her earlobe before trailing kisses down her neck, his hands roaming from her hips, sides and breasts. She tilts her head back to give him more access and lets out a gasp as he bites down gently on her pulse point before soothing it with his tongue. Téa grips his hard shoulders tightly as he continues his journey downwards. He sucks on her nipple through her shirt and bra, and she was so on edge that she let out a cry of pleasure, her back arching. His hands grip the firm globes of her ass as he grinds into her, but it's not enough to satisfy the hunger gnawing inside of him. One particular dream came to the forefront of his mind that involved Pharaoh Seto's head in between Teana's thighs.

"Fuck, I need to taste you," Seto muttered against her shirt. He pushed her down by her shoulder, so she lay flat against the table and roughly jerked her to the edge by her knees. Seto hurriedly pushed her skirt up and saw a pair of soft blue, lacey panties. He was too driven by lust and simply ripped them before moving the ruined garments out of the way. Téa shivered in anticipation and arousal at hearing the ripping of seams.

Seto wasted no time in placing her legs over his shoulders and diving right into her center, groaning in satisfaction at finally tasting her sweet nectar. Her back bowed and Téa opened her mouth in a silent scream at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. He eagerly licked her clit before thrusting two fingers into her.

"Seto, I'm going to-" She was so on edge that it only took a few pumps and light suck on her clit before she was tumbling over the edge of oblivion. One hand yanked hard on his hair while the other slammed against the table as she let out a deafening moan as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

He left his feast and leaned back over her and gave her a bruising kiss, allowing her to taste herself. His cock demanded that he take her right there on the table. A few movements and he could be inside her and join her in sweet oblivion. But he wanted her completely naked before him. He wanted her spread and quivering when he entered her for the first time. He wanted her in his bed. The overwhelming urge to claim every inch of her body was enough to restrain himself from driving her into the table. He would save the table for another time and he knew there would be another time. Seto would make sure of it.

He hastily picked her up by her waist, wrapping her legs around his waist and Téa sloppily threw her arms around his neck. He thanked himself for his genius in installing a direct door between his office and bedroom for those late nights and swiftly carried her towards the door. Téa recovered from her orgasm and began placing kisses along his neck and jawline as he walked. His knees buckled when she gave a sharp nip on his jaw but was able to stumble through the doorway without dropping her.

Seto deposited her onto his plush bed and immediately began removing her shirt, standing in front of her while her knees hung off the edge. She kicked off her flats and then eagerly began unbuckling his KC belt while he toed off his shoes. Téa began exploring his abs with her lips and tongue while pushing his pants down over his hips to his ankles, revealing black boxers. When she placed a kiss on his tip through his boxers, he shuddered and knew that if he doesn't stop her that this will be over a lot sooner than it should be.

He pushes her back and leads her back further onto the bed, exchanging open-mouthed, heated kisses. He yanks her skirt off and then lies fully between her thighs, moaning at the dampness and heat his clothed cock met when it rested against her sex. He can't help but grind into her, both reveling in the friction it provides. He unhooks her bra and she's finally, finally naked before him. His mouth zealously attaches his mouth to her breast while he kneads the other one with hand. Téa lets out a moan as her nails leave a trail of red marks on his back.

Seto feels an unexpected wave of pleasure when she sneaks her hand into his boxers and strokes his impressive length, making him release her breast with a pop. He kisses her again, trying to muffle his own moans as her hand strokes him. His cock is thick and heavy in her hand and Téa rubs the bead of moisture she finds at the tip. He gasps in pleasure against her mouth and thrusts enthusiastically into her hand. She continues to stroke him, fascinated by his length, until he grabs her wrist and removes it from his boxers. He's breathing heavy, pupils blown and eyes wild.

He quickly disposes of his boxers and when he rejoins her, she can feel his hot erection on her thigh. He kisses her aggressively which contrasts greatly when he gently strokes her clit. She feels him smirk against her mouth as her thighs quiver and she thrusts her hips against his hand seeking more friction.

"Please Seto…" she lets out a chocked sob.

He pulls back just enough so his eyes can lock with hers.

"Say it," he commands. "Say what you need."

Téa's head is spinning as he continues to lightly stroke her clit. It's enough to send tingles up her spin, but it's not enough.

"I need you," she chokes out. "Please, Seto…now…" He can feel her shaking with want and his hand is soaked with her essence. He lets out a primal growl, the baser side of him priding in her reaction to him.

Deciding he's put off both their gratification long enough judging by his painfully aching cock and her dripping sex, Seto spreads her thighs wide, coats his tip in her juices, making her squirm, and then slowly pushes his pulsating cock inside of tight channel. They gasp in unison as they are finally joined after months of uncertainty and sexual frustration. Téa revels when the powerful man above her chokes out her first name in pleasure. He's so high-strung, his whole body is vibrating with need. The overpowering urge to pound into her and make her scream his name, to mark her as his comes full force, but he holds himself back when he sees her wince. Téa had only had one sexual encounter with a fellow dancer a year ago and her body was not used to this intrusion, especially one this large.

"Téa…I can't…" his voice is strained. He uncharacteristically doesn't want to hurt her, but Seto knows he can't be gentle. The beast within him is clawing to the surface. She sees his struggle as he holds himself above her, but she doesn't want him to hold back. She wants all of him, unrestrained. Téa ignores the twinge of discomfort, tilts her hips up in response and grabs his backside, pulling him deeper inside her. He lets out at gasp as his head spins at the sudden wave of pleasure and is amazed he doesn't come right there. With her approval, he growls as he pulls out of her warmth.

Seto kisses her possessively and then with a powerful crunch of his abdominal muscles gives in to his baser urges and begins pounding into her. Both are panting into each other's mouths until he moves to capture the skin of her throat. He bites down hard on her pulse point and delights in the scream she releases, crying out his first name. Her nails bite into his back and buttocks, helping to push him deeper inside of her. Their sweat slicked bodies move together, pushing and pulling, licking and biting. They lose track of all their surroundings, letting loose carnal noises that fill his bedroom. The only thing that exists is their two tangled bodies together.

She can tell he's close as his panting becomes louder, his steady rhythm begins to falter and his thrusts are more erratic. She lifts her legs higher to rest on his flanks, so he's allowed deeper inside of her, hitting that spot that makes her back bow and thighs quiver.

"Yes Seto, right there," she gasps out. It only takes a few more punishing thrusts and then he feels her clench hard around him and she lets out an earsplitting scream of his name. Téa's orgasm is earthshattering, bright lights exploding in her eyes and her toes curling. The tightness surrounding his cock that came from her orgasm became too much and he pushes as deeply as he could inside of her, letting out a glutaral moan and biting down where her neck met her shoulder as sheer pleasure overtook all of his senses. He collapses on top of her as his muscles give out from exertion.

Their skin is sheen with sweat as they both come back down from their climaxes. The vague thought crosses his mind that he's probably crushing her, but he's loath to leave her warmth. They stay wrapped in each other until he finds the willpower a few minutes later and rolls to the side. Téa let out a slight whimper at the sudden emptiness. Seto pulled her close so he was spooning her, one hand resting on her breast, rubbing circles around her nipple, keeping the flame in her core to a low simmer.

Téa basked in the warmth of him surrounding her. She didn't think she could leave his bed, and judging from his hand placement, he didn't want her to. "I thought we said just one time?" she asked teasingly, looking back over her shoulder to look at him.

Seto moved onto his elbow and kissed her deeply.

"We said one night," he corrected, once he pulled back, "which was a lie. We are going to have many more nights." His hand traveled down her sides and he was once again, cupping her still sensitive sex. He hadn't even gotten close to having his fill of her. He didn't know if he ever would. The simmer begins to turn into flames once again as his hands slipped between her folds. "Besides, the night isn't over." Seto rolled her so she's on her stomach. She can feel his semi-erect cock against her ass. He nips the shell of her ear and growls, "And I'm not even close to done with you."


	2. Reunion

Teana stood overlooking the city. Even from this level in the palace, she could hear the hustle of the people below. She could see a crowd gathered for the event below. A statement was how her husband described it. She could hear the uprising of the roar as the people cheered. Teana briefly closed her blue eyes, trying to block out the images that formed in her head of what was happening below. Her gold bangles jingled as her arms crossed her chest. Her skirts swished as she backed away from the balcony railing, suddenly feeling cold even in the hot Egyptian sun. She sat down on the grand bed, trying to block out the noise that drifted into their bedroom.

The wooden door creaked open and closed again. Teana heard him approach from behind, his sandals slapping on the stone floor.

"Is it done?" She whispered.

She turned to face him. Instead of his High Priest attire, he had since shifted to wearing the robes of the Pharaoh. The crown sat proudly on his head, and the golden collar placed over his white and purple robes, the Millienum Puzzle glinted as he moved. His face was grimmer than usual. He sat down beside her and turned her, so she was tucked into his chest.

"Yes," Seto replied. "It's done."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she let out a chocked sob. He wrapped his tan arms around her, tugging her closer. He could feel wetness soaking into his robes, but he refused to pull away. He stroked her brown hair to provide some comfort, knowing that words would be useless. Her sobbing gradually stopped until it became just occasional sniffle. She pulled back to look at him, eyes puffy and bloodshot.

"I don't understand Seto. I don't understand how they could do such a thing."

His usually immovable heart ached for her. She was too good for this world. So beautiful, so kind and compassionate. He raised his hand and gently wiped away a stray tear.

"It had to be done, my love."

She lowered her eyes to stare at the floor. He knew that this wouldn't be easy for her to accept. Her soft heart made her much more willing to forgive than he was. But this was something he could not forgive for many reasons. His two other wives had attempted to murder Teana and their son. It was an act that could not go unpunished. In truth, he felt no great loss which he knew was extremely callous of him. But he had only taken the first wife because of political pressure when he first became Pharaoh and the other because of a trade agreement. He had barely even touched either of them through their marriages and he thanked Ra that they had never borne him any children.

Once upon a time he thought he could fall in love with another girl with blue eyes and white hair. But that love story ended before it ever began.

But Teana had been different. She had been brought to the palace for a festival as a dancer. The minute he laid eyes on her, with her enchanting blue eyes and passionate spirit, he knew that he would have her. He had immediately purchased her from her owner and was pleased to be informed that no other man had touched her.

The beginning of their relationship had been strenuous. She had feared him due to the rumors of his cold nature and wary of his intentions toward her. But he had been determined to court her properly. He could have ordered her to do as he pleased and he did at first, but her fiery nature showed him the best way to gain her affection was through kindness. Gradually, he had gained her trust and love and married her soon after. He would never look at another woman again so long as he had her. They were blessed with a son soon after they were married, and he officially made her his first queen after the announcement of her pregnancy.

Seto took her hand in his. Teana brought her watering eyes back to his.

"I know this wasn't easy. But, even if I didn't want to, the law is clear. They attempted to murder my queen and my heir. The only option was execution."

Even if the law hadn't said otherwise, Seto was sure he would have executed them anyway. The guards had just barely made it to Teana and their son in time. They had been playing in one of the private gardens. A couple of guards had been running an errand for an adviser and had heard Teana's screams. The guards had just been able to prevent the knife from piercing Teana's heart and from Atem, their son, being drowned in the pond. They had been promoted after Seto discovered their acts.

Teana let out another sniffle. "I know and I do not disagree with your decision. But how could they do such a thing? To harm our child?"

Atem, named after his dear friend, was thankfully too young to understand what was happening. He had been upset and cried for a couple hours but had calmed down and seemed normal since the attack.

"They were jealous, my lovely wife. I named you as my queen and we were blessed with a son. They were angry at me for ignoring them, not you."

Teana closed her eyes and sighed before burying her face back into Seto's neck. He wrapped his arms back around her.

"Try to rest, my love," he said gently. She reached her hand up to cup his cheek and pulled back so she could meet his eyes once again.

"I love you, Seto," she said, "I am sorry that I have brought you such troubles."

Seto shook his head vehemently and brought both her hands to lips.

"Don't ever say that Teana. I love you more than my throne, my country, and my life. You have brought me more happiness than I ever thought I would know. When I first saw you, I knew that you were destined for me. That Ra had somehow deemed to bless me with you and later a son."

Tears gathered in Teana's eyes. She was so grateful for this man and his love. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would be so blessed to have found a love as powerful as this.

"Not even time will keep us apart my love. In our next lives, I will find you again. You are my sun, my moon and my stars. I will always find you." Seto's blue eyes were fierce with passion and love.

Teana gave him a real smile, making his heart swell.

"In this life and the next, I will always be yours," she promised.  
***************************

Seto's last dream swirled through his mind as he his Blue Eyes jet landed on the runway. It had been a month since he had last seen Téa and the dreams had come back with a renewed force since she had left him. After their first time together, they had barely left his bedroom the following week except for food. He hadn't even gone into the office. They had been completely consumed by one another and he lost track of how many times he had taken her. She had finally insisted that she needed to see her friends and family while she was still in the city, and he relented as long as she would return to his mansion at night. He even called her hotel and cancelled her reservations to ensure that happened.

Not that it stopped them from seeking each other out during the day. They would drive each other crazy with text messages or even their own thoughts until they were both buzzing with need and she came to his office or he tracked her down and pulled her into his car. He never realized how much, dare he say fun, it was to have her bent over his desk or her riding him into oblivion in the backseat of his limo. However, they made sure they were discreet when it came to her friends. They agreed that they would continue this tryst until she left for New York again and it would never be spoken about again.

"Mr. Kaiba, you are cleared to enter the docking area," came a voice through the speaker of his console. He eased his vehicle to the unloading platform, popped the hatch and jumped onto the concrete with a flourish.

"Welcome to New York City, Mr. Kaiba. It is our pleasure to have you." A blonde woman with a bright smile greeted him. He looked disinterestedly at her as she fluttered her eyelashes. "Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"Make sure my luggage is delivered to the Plaza, presidential suite. Where's my car?"

Her smile widened further if that was possible. "Right away, Mr. Kaiba. Your car has just arrived."

"Then why are we still standing here?" he snapped.

"My apologies, Mr. Kaiba," she blinked owlishly at his sudden temper, but his patience was nonexistent. "Right this way, Mr. Kaiba." He snorted quietly as she tittered in her heels and followed her towards the black Porsche. Seto climbed in the car and slammed the door before she could try to make any more conversation with him. His whole body seemed even more on edge, knowing he was so much closer to her than he had been for a month.

The dreams had stopped for the brief time that they had been together. But after she went back to New York, the dreams had come back, haunting him every night. Except now, it was more than just sex dreams. They were finally showing him the lives Teana and Pharaoh Seto had shared together. Pharaoh Seto's attempt to win Teana's heart, the day they married, the arguments, the day their son was born and later, another son and daughter. The day Seto almost lost Teana and their son. Seto could still feel the anguish he had felt, how his heart stopped beating when he thought that they were taken from him. The utter relief when he found them still alive and breathing.

Seto understood that what their past lives had shared was more than just sex. It was a love that passed through time. A connection, he refused to use the other word in regards to the present, that he now shared with Téa. Their three weeks together had been wild, barely being able to keep their hands off each other. He refused to acknowledge anything else he felt for her other than the burning in his loins. But the past month had showed him that he can't ignore it. It seemed the past was trying its best to open his eyes and he was finally listening to it. He couldn't get her out of his head. The ways her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled, when she rolled her eyes at him in irritation, how she gasped his name when he entered her. Seto's grip on the steering wheel tightened as images of her passed through his head. He pulled in hastily to the Plaza and tossed the keys at the valet, who almost dropped them in surprise. He barked for someone to get him a taxi, knowing he would not be able to take the Porsche to where he wanted to go. Some hotel employees scrambled at seeing his impatience and a moment later a taxi sat in front of him. He told the taxi driver if he got him to his destination in half the time, he would triple the pay. The taxi cabbie nodded enthusiastically and sped off.

The taxi wove in and out of traffic until it screeched to a stop in front of a brick apartment building. Seto threw cash at the cabbie and stepped out onto the busy street. Téa had never actually given him her address but he was Seto Kaiba. He pushed into the apartment building and opened the door to the stairs. He frowned at the poor security and made a mental note to discuss finding an apartment in a safer area with her. He climbed three flights before he finally stood in front of the apartment with "3B" on the front door. He banged loudly on the door, so hard it rattled. The door opened and Téa finally stood before him.

Her hair was in a messy bun, dressed in a white t-shirt with "Julliard" written across her breasts in blue lettering that went down to her knees. He knew there would be nothing underneath except for her panties. His pants tightened as he took in her long legs on display, only ruined by the gray socks on her feet. She looked grogeous.

Téa gaped at him surprise, her blue eyes wide.

"Se-"

She didn't even finish until he was pushing into her apartment and reclaiming her lips with his. Seto let out a grunt of relief at finally tasting her again. Téa stumbled back in surprise, but his arms wrapped around her, crushing her to his chest. Her hands found purchase on his arms as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. He kicked the door closed as he opened her mouth and she let out a moan of pleasure, tongues tangling. Hands became blurry as they grasped at each other, trying to get closer and divest the other of their clothing.

Téa broke her mouth away from his and he grunted from displeasure.

"Wait, what-" she gasped.

"Later," he growled with impatience before silencing her with his lips once again. She relented with a whimper and pushed his white trench coat off his shoulders, and it fell with a thump to the floor. His hand traveled to her hair and released it from its confines. Téa hummed in pleasure as his hands ran through her locks. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he let out a grunt of surprise. His hands flew to her ass, which he eagerly reacquainted himself with, to hold her against him. He walked further into the apartment trying to find something, anything, that he could he either lay her down on or press her against. He didn't give a flying fuck at this point. But her insistent grinding and drug-like kisses, was making it extremely hard to focus and he ended up tripping over his own feet and they both tumbled onto the floor. He managed to twist so he took the brunt of the fall, landing on his back with her straddling him and laying on his chest.

"Are-" she started before he interrupted that he was fine and grabbed the back of her head to bring her mouth back to his. His hands slide up her thighs and under her shirt. She let out a gasp against his mouth as he tore away the barrier that was blocking him. Her hands moved down, untucked his shirt and undoing his belt. Her hands fumbled in her eagerness, but she eventually managed to undo his pants and push them down enough, so his hard cock sprang free.

Téa wasted no time and sank down on him, their cries of relief mixing as he grasped her hips tightly. She placed her hands on his chest and began to move slowly on top of him, savoring the erotic way he felt as he filled her after being apart for so long. She began to move faster, nails digging into his chest. Seto's hands moved to her breasts under her shirt, teasing her nipples. Frustrated at not being able to see her, he was about to just rip the damn shirt, but seeing what he was about to do, she grasped the ends of her shirt and quickly tossed it off, without breaking her rhythm. He let out a gasp of appreciation at finally being able to see her in all her glory while she rode him, after being depraved from it for so long. Her cries and gasps were becoming more constant and he could tell by her tightening channel that she was getting close. He moved his hand down and rubbed her clit, sending her spiraling into oblivion as she let out an angelic cry of his name.

Seto grits his teeth to try and hold off his own orgasm, wanting to watch her in the throes of ecstasy. He watched in fascination as her head tilted back and her back arched, her rhythm faltering as her body shook from the force of her climax. Before she completely came down from her high, he flipped them over and plunged into her hard, grinding into her clit and sending her flying once again. He thrust into her once, twice, three times before he succumbed to his own climax, gasping her name, the whole world going white.

They laid there on the floor of her apartment, panting. His pants started to cut into his thighs as he realized that he was still fully dressed. He reluctantly pulled back and stood, helping Téa unsteadily to her feet. She blushed in embarrassment as he started fixing himself while she stood completely naked. She bent over and picked her discarded shirt and pulled it back onto her head. She picked up her panties before remembering that he had ripped them.

She frowned at the ruined garments, holding them up and turned towards him. "I'm going to start charging you, you know."

He gave her a wolfish grin. He had made a habit of ripping her underwear since their first time. He had tried to convince her to just not wear them and she had smacked his chest in irritation as a response. She had been pulling on his hair not that much later as he tried to convince her with his mouth between her legs instead.

"Feel free to explain that to my assistant the next time you call him." She let out a huff as she threw them into a trash bin in the corner of the room. Now that he didn't have Téa on him, he took in her small home. It was a little sad that her bed was only a few feet away considering it was a studio apartment, but both had been too driven by their lust to try and make it there. There was a small kitchenette to his right and a TV sitting on a small stand by the foot of the bed. Seto spotted a small alcove that probably led to the bathroom.

"So, what are you doing here?" Téa's question jolted him out of his observations.

"I was in town," he replied vaguely.

"For what?"

"Business."

Téa raised a brow. "Of course. You wouldn't have flown across the world just so you could see me."

He remained silent.

Téa let out a sigh. "This would be a lot easier if we were just honest with each other, Seto. We agreed not to contact each other after I left. And you never break a deal. So, what changed?"

He mulled over how to answer. "Nothing, like I said, I was in town and thought we could enjoy fucking each other's brains out."

Her eyes narrowed at his answer. "You're having dreams again, aren't you?"

He felt a spark of irritation. "You already know that I am." They had figured out while they were together that whatever one person dreamed, so did the other. Once the initial embarrassment of discussing their past lives sex habits, they realized that they were dreaming the same thing on the same night. Their discussions often lead them to reenacting the dreams in the bedroom.

"Seto," she sighed, "I don't want you to only want me because of these visions or because you feel obligated. I thought-" She stopped herself. "I thought I was ok with what we agreed to at first, but I realized that…" Seto's throat closed as her blue eyes locked with his. "I want more than that." Her arms crossed over her chest, as if trying to protect herself.

Panic began shifting in his chest. He was not prepared for this conversation. When he imagined their reunion, he just thought about how many positions he could take her in once he got there, blocking out thoughts of anything more. He had clearly been thinking with his other head. He wasn't good with emotions. He had naively hoped that she wouldn't question his appearance too much, but clearly, he had been wrong.

He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. "I don't know, Téa. We're living in different countries. I'm not sure what you want from me."

She rubbed her arms and he could see tears start to gather in her eyes.

"Look, I'm not here just because of the dreams, and I never feel obligated to do anything." Seto chocked out. Saying that simple sentence was extremely hard, but he knew that if he didn't, he ran the risk of losing her. That was not an option. She looked back at him with hope flittering in her eyes. "But I'm not sure how to make this work. I run a multi-billion-dollar company and I can't be flying back and forth to New York all the time. You need to go to school here and I don't want to be the reason that you give that up."

"I know," she whispered brokenly. Seto stared at her for a moment, conflicted. He wanted to comfort her, but he had no idea how to do that.

"How about we discuss this over dinner?"

She blinked at him in surprise. "Like-like a date?"

Seto shrugged, acting nonchalant, but his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. "Sure."

"O-ok."

Seto nodded. "I'll send a car for you. Be ready at 7pm. Wear something nice."

He walked over and gave her a kiss, while she continued to stare at him in wonder.

"See you tonight," he said.

She simply nodded and stared as he walked out the apartment door. If it weren't for the ache between her legs, she would have been sure the whole thing had just been an erotic dream.


	3. Dinner

Téa gaped at the hotel in front of her as she stepped out of the car. She had never actually seen the Plaza in person. She walked nervously into the hotel doors and wondered where to go. She felt out of place in the grandeur of the hotel, surrounded by people in expensive dresses and suits. Seto had just said he was sending a car and never told her the plan for the night.

"May I help you?" a snooty tone came from behind the desk. A middle-aged man with glasses, dressed in a suit was watching her.

"Hello, I'm here to meet Seto Kaiba. He didn't say where he would be."

At the name, the man immediately straightened. "Of course, you must be Ms. Gardner. He's expecting you. I'll have someone escort you to his suite."

"Oh, uh thank you."

A young man dressed in a concierge uniform came forward and lead her to an elevator off to the side of the lobby. They rode the elevator in silence until a ding told them that they had reached their destination. Téa thanked him and stepped off the elevator, eyes widening at his size. The suit was easily double the size of her apartment, filled with a grand kitchen, lush couches, and a large television. The glass walls framed the apartment, giving the viewer a breathtaking view of the city. She heard Seto's voice drifting into the suite. She walked further in to see a large terrace attached to the suite, Seto standing with his back to her as he talked to someone on his cell phone.

"I told you, Mokuba, I needed to go to New York," she heard Seto say. He paused as Mokuba said something else. "That's none of your business." Another pause. "Look, we'll discuss this when I get home, I'm not sure when exactly I'll be leaving so just make sure the company doesn't burn to the ground while I'm gone." He sighed at whatever Mokuba said. "I'm not going to hurt T-, look my love life is none of your concern." Téa politely cleared her throat and Seto whirled around to see her standing there, trying to hold in her laughter. "I have to go, Mokuba, I'll talk to you later." Téa heard protests as Seto hung up the phone.

Seto cleared his throat as his cheeks were tinged with pink. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were here. Uh, Mokuba says hello."

Téa smiled at the normally collected CEO. "I didn't realize you had told him about, uh this." Great, now her cheeks were turning pink.

"I didn't, well not in the direct sense, but he figured it out. You left one of your bracelets in my office and he recognized it. I covered, saying it was probably one of my employees, but then he found one of your shirts in my bedroom and well…" Seto shifted uncomfortably. "He was suspicious after I had sent him to that Duel Monsters camp that kept him out of the house while you were there, and he decided to do some investigating. Didn't take him long to bribe Roland into talking."

"Ah, I'm guessing Roland got a talking to." Kaiba shrugged.

"Maybe."

"And you threatened to fire him."

"Multiple times."

She laughed and Kaiba took a minute to take her in. She was wearing a strapless black dress that hugged her fit body, with a slit running up to her thigh with black heels completing the ensemble. A gold necklace sat delicately on her throat.

"You look beautiful, Téa." She blushed at his penetrating gaze.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad either," she replied, eyes scanning his fitted black suit, white shirt and matching black tie. "So, dinner?"

Seto gestured behind him and Téa noticed the table with a navy-blue tablecloth and chairs set up on the terrace. Two candles decorated the table, and Téa noticed for the first time that the terrace had candles burning all around them, giving it a romantic glow.

"Wow, Seto this is beautiful," she gave him a radiant smile, "thank you for doing all this."

He gave her a quirk of a smile and held out his hand which she happily took.

They ignored the elephant in the room as they sat down to eat. Seto had food delivered from one of the finest Italian restaurants in New York, one she knew that she could never afford to eat at. He asked about her life in New York and she enthusiastically told him about her dancing lessons and the friends she had made, although she admitted to missing her home and her friends there. She asked about Mokuba and how Kaiba Corp. was running. He explained the new advancements they had made with Diva's cube along with the progress of Kaiba Land.

"Do you ever consider going back? To the Afterlife, I mean," Téa asked hesitantly.

Seto swirled the wine in his glass and took a sip before he answered. "I'm not sure. Of course, I want to duel Atem again, but the last time Mokuba was overwhelmed with anxiety while I was gone and had to deal with the company. It's not fair that I push that on him. Although, I would like some answers about," he gestured between them, "this. Why these dreams started, why Atem never said anything. I don't like not having answers." Téa detected a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I would too, to be honest. Atem was my friend, I'm not sure why he kept this from us. If he even knew. There's still a lot of mystery regarding the Millennium items. Of course," her lips twitched into a smile, "unless it's all just cheap tricks."

Seto rolled his eyes, but she saw his mouth twitch. "Either way, some answers would be nice. I've been trying to think of a way to communicate with him without actually having to travel there. That way I can get some answers from him, or even better, our past selves. And maybe duel Atem again."

Seto Kaiba was nothing but determined. He had his faults but being complacent was never one of them. She reached out and took his hand, making him glance at her in surprise.

"You're not going to give me some speech about friendship and how I shouldn't duel him again?"

Téa's laughter rang out as she shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it."

He gave her a rare smile. It was small, but it was breathtaking to see as his eyes softened towards her.

"Seto," Téa began suddenly, "I want to see where this goes. I know we're going to have our challenges. I know that the distance is far, but I think we can try. This, us, is probably the craziest thing that has ever happened to me. And I don't want to let it go without a fight. I just want us to try."

Téa's heart hammered in her chest at the confession. Seto's blue eyes were intensely fixed on her face and his grip on her hand tightened. She watched with bated breath as he swallowed. She could see the uncertainty warring within him. Téa knew this would be hard for him, to open up even a little. She was there in Noah's virtual world that revealed so much about Gozaboro's character and what Seto's life had been like. Resolution dawned on his face and Téa waited for the verdict, her whole heart on the line.

"Ok."

She blanched at the one-word answer.

"What?"

"Ok, we'll try."

Her smile could have lit up the world and Seto felt unfamiliar feelings rise from within him. She laughed happily and came around the table and sat on his lap to kiss him deeply. His arms around her tightened as he responded, knowing that this conversation was about to change everything.

She pulled back, lips swollen and eyes bright.

"I'm still not being nice to your friends though," he stated firmly. Téa rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

******************

Pharaoh Seto sat proudly on his throne while conversation raged around him and laughter filled his court. Music filled the air. Wine was being shared amply and luscious foods continued to be brought out.

His eyes remained on a single individual as cloth flowed around her as she moved. Her jewelry glistened atop of her long chocolate hair, wrists, and ankles. The most captivating jewel was her smile, filled with happiness as she leaped and spun about the dance floor.

The new dancer, Teana, Seto learned had been brought to his court a month ago. His eyes rarely left her when she in the room and only if his attention absolutely needed to be taken away. At first, he had tried to ignore her, unused to being held under such power. His court would be in uproar to think he associated with the lower class, such as a dancer. But that resolve quickly disappeared after a few times of watching her. He didn't even bother to hide it anymore.

His two wives sat below him, one looking bored and the other chatting with a wife of one of his advisers. He took both reluctantly and only for political purposes. Neither of them made him feel the way he did when he looked at Teana.

His blues followed her as she gracefully ended the dance, her arms and chin high and long legs laid out elegantly. She bowed with the couple other dancers. For a brief second, her azure eyes met his, and Seto's whole body felt aflame.

He watched as she sashayed with the dancers out of the room. He gestured to a servant by his throne to come to him.

"The dancer. The one with the blue eyes. Send her to my private quarters." He spoke quietly, but he sensed one wife below him tense. He hardly cared. He was the Pharaoh and could do as he pleased. He rose from his throne and discreetly slipped away from the party.

He had to speak to her. He had only felt something like this before, with another girl with blue eyes, but it had never been this strong. He entered his chambers, breathing a sigh of relief to get away from the prying eyes of the court.

The kingdom had been in shambles after Atem had sacrificed himself. The village was destroyed, crops burned, cattle slaughtered. He had worked himself into exhaustion many times, negotiating with neighboring countries to get supplies and emptying the treasury in the process. All eyes had been on him, watching and judging him. Claiming he was not right to rule. His advisers had thrown a fit, but he had insisted on ensuring the people would not starve because of his father's treachery. He had to keep his promise to Atem. While Seto had ensured Atem received the proper burial, he ensured that all records of his name had been vanquished in order to keep that demon locked in the Shadow Realm. Hopefully, he was never resurrected. But Seto also believed that things had a way of being discovered, especially things that shouldn't be.

Pushing these dark thoughts away, he poured himself another generous glass of wine and quickly gulped it down. He didn't know what to expect to come from this meeting which made him even more nervous. A knock on the door echoed through the room.

"Enter," he commanded.

He watched as Teana entered the room, still dressed in her dancer's outfit. She walked with her eyes down and laid down to bow.

"Rise," Seto instructed. Teana kept her face down as she followed the orders. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No, my Pharaoh," she replied quietly. That made two of them. He didn't even know why he called her here.

"I wanted to speak with you." He took off his headdress as he spoke. It was quite heavy and often made his neck ache. Teana watched him with cautious eyes but looked down at the floor again when he looked back at her.

"I am here to serve you, my Pharaoh." He noticed her clasped hands were shaking.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

She looked up at him in shock, taken aback by the question.

"Fr-From a small town, not far from here."

"Do you like it here?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I-I like to dance. To honor the gods."

He nodded. An awkward silence filled the room as he tried to think of something else to say. Honestly, she was a commoner and he was the king of a country. Talking to her shouldn't make him this unbalanced.

But he had always been at a distance when he saw her. Now, he was much closer. She was even more breathtaking, and it was making his usually sharp mind fuzzy. The soft light of the candles made her skin glow. The costume did little to hide her soft curves and beautiful legs.

In a trance, he approached her, making her shoulders tense and hunch. He reached out and gently tucked a fallen strand of her hair behind her cheek.

"So beautiful," he said quietly.

Her eyes rose hesitantly to look him in the eyes. His gut felt a sharp tug.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh," she said quietly.

He jerked his hand back quickly. He forgot himself. Bewitched by her beauty. Physically, yes, she was gorgeous. But she had a pure aura, similar to Kisara's. One full of kindness, but also strength.

"You remind me of someone," Seto said impulsively.

"I hope that is a good thing, my king." Her head tilted to the side slightly, watching him closely.

He hummed but didn't give a response.

He turned away and walked back to the table that held the wine. He poured another glass for himself and then one for her. He held out her glass for her to take it. She followed slowly and then hesitantly took the glass.

"Thank you, my king."

He took a drink and noticed that she wasn't drinking.

"Please, drink."

Her eyes flickered back and forth between the cup and him.

"It's good," he tried to reassure her.

She took a small sip. She smiled tightly at him.

"Are you afraid of me?" Seto asked suddenly.

"Do you want me to be, my Pharaoh?"

He looked at her surprise. People never talked back to him that way. Sensing she had said something wrong; she immediately brought her eyes back to the cup in her hands.

"…no. I would not have you be afraid," he answered.

"Then no, I am not afraid of you." Her fingers loosened slightly around the cup.

"Then, kiss me." It was bold, even for a king. He didn't know where he got the confidence to say something so…provocative. He couldn't take it back now.

Her blue eyes widened with shock as she gaped at him. Her mouth set into a firm line a second later.

"With all due respect, my Pharaoh, I will not."

He had to respect her gumption. Few would refuse the orders of a king. Especially a commoner.

He released a brief chuckle. "Why not?"

She seemed taken aback by his laughter. "I am no whore. I only ever wish to be intimate with the man I call my husband."

"I could force you," he argued. "I could have you killed for disobeying me." He could feel the smirk on his lips.

Teana's eyes narrowed at the king. "While I am pleased you are amused, my king," her voice dripped with sarcasm, "I would rather face punishment than disrespect my own morals." She held her head highly, eyes flashing.

The chastisement sobered him slightly. "I meant no disrespect. I promise I will not harm you nor will I force you."

Her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"You may go," Seto said. "Although, I hope that we will speak again."

Her mouth twitched into a small smile. "You are a king. You may speak to me anytime you wish."

"Yes," he agreed, "but I would like for you to hope for us to speak again as well."

She bowed and said with a smile, "Until next time, my Pharaoh."

He watched as she exited the room, fabric swishing around her legs. He couldn't help but smile into his glass, thinking of what a fine queen she would make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to add another chapter for like...ever. I'll do it eventually. Promise.


End file.
